Tomorrow Never Knows
by DarkHeartedWiccanPrincess
Summary: Lily sings to Harry, the night that she dies. James tries to get them out of the house in time when Voldemort shows up. Harry cries for his mother. Features baby HP Really sad! WARNING: Contains torture, slight violence and death! Please RR! My 1st fic.


**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters. This is my first fic and I hope it does well. Please review!!  
  
_**

* * *

**_

_**Tomorrow Never Knows  
  
By Don'tWorryI'mLostToo  
**_

_

* * *

_

_Lily Potter watched as her one-year-old son played around in his crib. A smile appeared on her face as he looked up at her with his big green eyes. They were beautiful, identical to those of her own. Lily loved her son; he was so very precious to her. He was a splitting image of her husband with her eyes. His name was Harry, Harry James Potter.  
  
Harry had a heart of gold; noticeable even though he was a child. He would never cry and break things, he would never pull Lily or James' hair; he wouldn't even complain about any of the foods they gave him. That's how they knew that Harry was special. Lily knew that Harry would grow up to be just like her; not mischievous and loud like her husband.  
  
Lily laughed gently as her son reached up his small arms for her to pick him up. Lily reached into the crib and swept her son into her arms. She slowly took a seat in her rocking chair, and began to rock Harry back and forth as he giggled and wrapped his arms around her neck.  
  
Lily began to sing:_  
  
**_Harry, my son,  
  
My beautiful angel from above,  
  
You are my special little child  
  
And no other I will love  
  
Your eyes as green as an emerald  
  
Your hair as dark as the night  
  
Your soul is always shining  
  
Making our lives bright  
  
There is no other like you,  
  
My special little boy  
  
A god you are my love  
  
Much better than those Malfoys  
  
Many things you'll hear in your life  
  
Lies and insults that may hurt  
  
Don't listen to that rubbish  
  
All those things are dirt  
  
I want you to be happy,  
  
My precious little child  
  
You'll always have me with you,  
  
A life so tender and mild  
  
But now you are still little  
  
Don't start your worries yet  
  
Don't fuss and become nervous  
  
Or trouble you shall get  
_**  
_Lily beamed as she noticed that Harry had fallen asleep. He looked so peaceful and comfortable in her arms. He really was a beautiful child. She couldn't wait to see him grow up, become a handsome young man. But she could wait, she loved him as a child as well.  
  
Suddenly a crash was heard, shaking Lily out of her thoughts. The sound of James yelling was heard.  
  
"Lily! Lily, it's him! Take Harry and run!"  
  
Lily jumped up with Harry in her arms. Harry eyes suddenly snapped open and he began to look around the room, clearly confused.  
  
"Mommy?" he asked  
  
"It's going to be okay Baby, were going to get away from here. It's going to be fine."  
  
Harry still looked confused.  
  
"Lily! Go! You have to safe yourselves!"  
  
"I'm going James!"  
  
Suddenly a loud yell was heard. Lily knew that it was from James. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she began to gather up some of Harry's toys. She then shifted Harry's weight and stormed out of the room and down the stairs. Both Lily and Harry palled as they noticed the limp form at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"James..." Lily gasped.  
  
She fell to James' side and got a better look at her husband. His face was deathly pale, his eyes closed. He looked just like he was sleeping peacefully.  
  
"No, James...please don't be dead...please don't be dead..." she chanted.  
  
She placed a hand to James' neck, searching for a pulse. Lily burst into tears once she noticed there was none.  
  
Harry looked up at his mother.  
  
"Mommy? Whah wrog wit daddy? Daddy okay?"  
  
"It's going to be okay Harry," Lily lied.  
  
Lily jumped up, holding her son tightly to her chest. She was about to run when a cold, deep voice caught her attention.  
  
"Going somewhere Mudblood?"  
  
Lily spun around and found herself looking into the deep, red eyes of lord Voldemort. Voldemort smiled.  
  
"Not trying to run are you?"  
  
"Leave us alone! You already killed my husband, what more do you want?"  
  
"Hand over the boy!"  
  
Lily placed her son on the kitchen table. She stood in front of him for protection.  
  
"Stand aside, you silly girl...stand aside now!"  
  
Lily was shaking furiously. She had never been so scared in her life.  
  
"Not Harry, please no! Take me instead, kill me!"  
  
Voldemort took a step foreword, his left hand reaching into his robes. Lily paled when she saw the wand. Voldemort came even closer and reached out his opposite hand.  
  
"Not Harry, please! Have mercy!"  
  
Voldemort clamped his hand around Lily's neck. Harry watched in fright as Voldemort began to torture his mother. Voldemort's grip on Lily tightened and Lily chocked. Harry began to shake.  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
Voldemort pointed his wand at Lily. Lily saw this through weary eyes. She wondered what Voldemort was going to do.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled.  
  
A flash of green light surrounded Harry's mother, a loud scream erupting in the room. The green light vanished and Lily fell to the floor, limply.  
  
"And now to finish my job..." Voldemort muttered.  
  
He pointed his wand at Harry. Harry's eyes widened.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Harry felt his whole body being thrown backwards on the table, a green light around him. Once the green light vanished he was at the other end of the table. A ward liquid was leaking down his head from his forehead.  
  
"What?!" Voldemort shouted.  
  
The child was alive! He had survived the killing curse! Voldemort was about to repeat the curse when a sharp pain when through his body. He felt like he was on fire. A loud scream came from his lips as he began to slowly melt to the ground, a part of his body disappearing as he came closer to the ground. This went on until he was nothing but a black mist. What had just happened? Had the half-blood defeated him?  
  
"I'll get you for this!"  
  
The black mist flew down the hallway and under the front door. Once Harry was sure that the bad man was gone he crawled off the table and onto the chair. He got off the chair and made his way to his mother.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
He began to shake her.  
  
"Mommy, you k?"  
  
Tears began to well up in his eyes when his mom wouldn't respond.  
  
"MOMMY!"  
  
Harry burst into tears and buried his head in his mother's neck. He wanted his mother back._  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I just opened Word one afternoon and started to write. I get this. I hope it was good. Please review!


End file.
